madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigrevurmud Vorn/Relationship
Prior in his life, Tigre has met many people, from allies and friends to rivals and enemies. Later on, he met Zhcted's Vanadis and befriended many people outside of his country. Vanadis Prideful female warriors of Zhcted, the Vanadises are highly respected for their power and beauty. For unknown reasons, his Black Bow reacted to the Vanadis's powers and increases damages while adding the Vanadis weapon attributes to the enemies, while in the same time attracts their interest upon Tigre. In many occasions, Tigre also involved in most Vanadises quarrels and even wars but due to his virtuous nature and selfless charisma, Tigre managed to calm the Vanadises (particularly Elen against Mila or Liza) down and even tell them to make up and be friends. To date, Tigre is the first and only non-Zhcted person to mediate the Vanadis. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Elen is one of Tigre's prominent allies and the first Vanadis he met. Originally met as an enemy, Elen spared Tigre's life because of his astonishing archery skills and decided to capture him as her prisoner-of-war. Despite the hostility between Zhcted and Brune, Elen is the first person outside Brune to acknowledge Tigre's merits and intended to employ him as her top general, which Tigre initially declined. Nonetheless, due to her mercy and recognition, Tigre was indebted to her and willing to do however he could to support or protect her. For this reason, Elen is Tigre's first Vanadis Ally as she actively assisted Tigre in his various battles (except Asvarre Civil War) and vice versa from Tigre, specifically during Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign. Aside from Lim, Rurick, Sasha and Sofy, Tigre also the only non-Zhcted citizen who is capable to calm Elen down with his advises and suggestions. Through their adventures as their story progresses, the relationship between Tigre and Elen brews as they are considered as far closer than just allies as both seemly harbor a romantic feeling towards each other, though both were hesitant to profess their love not only because of their status in their respective kingdoms, but also because of their reluctance in . For instance, in the manga, Tigre attempts to kiss Elen when she falls asleep clinging to his back, changing his mind seconds after thinking it was a cowardly thing to do when she's asleepMadan no Ou to Vanadis manga: Chapter 20, Pages 29-30. Prior Greast Army preyed on the exhausted Moonlight Knights after their victory against Sachstein's Western Invasion Army, both Elen and Tigre are separated from their army: Tigre was left alone from the ambush whilst Elen is captured Greast. Regardless, he and Mila eventually rescued Elen from Greast's diabolical torture and leads the Moonlight Knights's victory over Greast Army and executing the leader. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz, Mila is Elen's long time rival due to a traditional feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. While formerly antagonistic rival towards Elen, she was also Tigre's former enemy due to her family's alliance with House Thenardier. After witnessing Tigre's amazing archery skills and his relationship with Elen, Mila begins to respect him as an unrivaled marksman in archery. Sometimes, Mila often tells him strictly about "Minus One" or "Minus Two" whenever Tigre thinking longer beyond her expectation to teach his mannerism during the war council. Prior Tigre's disappearance, Ludmila is one of two Vanadis that receive gift from Asvarre, it was a pack of Black Tea since Tigre knew Ludmila's favorite tea. Ludmila has officially became Tigre's second prominent Vanadis Allies since their war against Muozinel Army in Agnes. Ludmila become Tigre's teacher after Brune's Civil War and taught him about defense and siege before he was dispatched to Asvarre which ended up successful in Battle of Fort Lux using her strategy. Interestingly, Mila's sole reason to visit Leitmeritz was to see Tigre himself. Sofya Obertas Zhcted's Vanadis Mediator and it's official messenger, Sofy is one of Tigre's prominent allies through her acquaintance with Elen. Sofy's first met Tigre when she was chasing after Lunie and accidentally bumped onto him(in naked). Despite that event, Sofy remained in good terms with Tigre and began to respect him through his sincerity and bravery, as well as Elen's trust. It was after Tigre's occasional rescues, from overpowered Roland to vicious Prince Eliot, Sofy began to fall in love with him and trying to flirt with him as her "graditude". Sofya is the fourth official prominent Vanadis Allies after Tigre's rescue at Asvarre. Currently, Sofy is investigating Tigre regarding to his title earned by Elen as a King of the Magic Bullet and Tigre's Heirloom, The Black Bow whose power was on par or above the Vanadis, presumably because of it's relevance to the same lore. Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Legnica and also Elen's best friend, Sasha was a legendary Vanadis who diagnosed a rare blood-disease that resulted her early retirement as the Vanadis mediator. Despite her crippled health, her position as Zhcted's observer and Vanadis remained unaffected. Tigre first met Sasha during his journey to Asvarre under Elen's request. Through her interaction about Tigre, Sasha began to understand Elen's trust upon him and further she entrusted Elen's future to Tigre while also warned him about Valentina and advises him to go on Lippner to meet Matvey. Sadly, his first encounter with Sasha would be his last as the late Vanadis finally succumbed to her illness and passed away moments after his mysterious disappearance in Asvarre Seas. Unbeknownst to Tigre, Sasha was the first Vanadis to (officially) defeat and slay the Demon (Torbalan). Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus, Liza is Elen's both fellow Vanadis and arch-nemesis. Liza learned about Tigre through his first battle and originally wished to ally herself with Tigre when she predicted that neither Ganelon nor Thenardier would win in the war, leading to her indirect support for Tigre's victory over Thenardier's in Mereville Fields. During his amnesia as Urs, Tigre was under Liza's care as she not only recognized his archery skills and harbored a romantic crush upon him, she also willing to give him any chances to prove himself (which he always succeed at doing). This is partly because Tigre's life in Lebus was similar to her own painful childhood. Because of this, Liza would give Tigre luxurious rewards despite her peers's ill protests, from 1000 silver coins, a bedroom next to her, to his promotion as her adviser. Tigre's care for Liza further elaborated in his second battle against Baba Yaga, where he try to recover the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's resolution and her trust upon Valitsaif despite he learned the truth about her from Baba Yaga. Even after regained his memories, Tigre remained friendly with Liza as he stated that she is as important as Elen. It was through Tigre's mediation led to Liza's reconciliation with Elen. Since then, Elizaveta is the fifth prominent Vanadis Allies throughout the story. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode, Valentina is a mysterious Vanadis whose motives are unpredictable even to her fellow Vanadises. Though they did not meet each other physically, Tigre was once visited by the Void Vanadis (via espionage) through her teleportation into his bedroom at Perucche Fortress out of her curiosity. Unbeknownst to Tigre himself, it was Valentina who suggested Viktor to summon him for Asvarre in quelling its civil war, which in reality was that she wanted to meet Tigre alone, only to be foiled by Sasha's warning and forced her to rethink her plans, mostly because of Tigre's wide relationship with the entire Vanadises except herself. A year later, Tigre eventually met Valentina in person for the first time during the Sun Festival. Unlike other Vanadises he befriended however, Tigre felt his antagonism for the Void Vanadis after listening to her first proposal to defeat the Sachstein Army, though behind its effectiveness masked a deceptive move which he considered inhumane before the later accepted her second proposal. Still, because of her role in helping the Moonlight Knights's victory against Sachstein Army despite his suspicions towards her, it didn't stop Tigre to befriends the Void Vanadis. Prior Melisande's Uprising in Nice, Tigre is saved by Valentina from Ganelon and they both attack the Duke before Valentina went after Ganelon alone. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is known for her wandering habit. During Tigre's journey to Asvarre, Olga befriended Tigre while also being involved in the kingdom's civil war. Due Tigre's benevolence and friendlier attributes, Olga saw him as another important figure in her life besides her family clan. Since the event of Asvarrian Civil War, the Earth Vanadis considered Tigre as her friend and even harbors some feelings towards him. She is also the first to notice Tigre's sudden disappearance and devastated over the incident. Prior to her reunion with Tigre during the Sun Festival, Olga boldly proposed a marriage proposal to Tigre in front of the girls before he (temporarily) told her to wait four years to decide after negotiations of another proposal when she grows up. Olga is the third prominent Vanadis Allies after she volunteered herself as a bait at Fort Lux for Lester (Torbalan) to be lured out and rescued by Tigre. Family Urs Vorn Tigre's late father and former head of House Vorn who ruled Alsace with benevolence and generosity. It was Urs's teachings about people's bonds and connections that shaped Tigre's virtuous character. His name is often used by Tigre as his disguise during his infiltration into Olmutz, as well as his other identity prior his amnesia in Lebus. Tigre's Mother Tigre's late mother and a daughter of a former Imperial Gardener under the Brune Royal Family. However, Tigre has little memories of her as she passed away early just as he turned nine. According to Tigre himself, he often heard his mother's stories about lore and fairy tales before bedtime. Titta A young housemaid of House Vorn, Titta is also Tigre's long-time childhood friend who is tasked in taking care of Tigre since Urs's passing. Due to her long acquaintance with Tigre, Titta is one of his most loyal and caring allies as she often provide her support to the Alsace's Earl, from daily chores to joining the Silver Meteor Army. What Tigre didn't noticed however is that Titta also harbors her feelings towards him and is easily prone to jealousy whenever other girls come near him, especially the Vanadises. Nonetheless, Tigre considers Titta as his important person in his life and he always state that he treat Titta just like she was his little sister. Friends and Allies Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude, Mashas is one of Tigre's prominent allies even before the Brune Civil War. As Tigre's father and mentor figure since Urs's passing, Mashas would teach everything he knows, from politics to army strategy, and even gave him full support during the Civil War in Brune. Due to his longtime acquaintance with House Vorn, Tigre is highly respect the old Earl. Gaspard Rodant One of Mashas's sons who Tigre respected as an elder brother figured friend. Unlike Mashas, sometimes Gaspard also like to tease Tigre especially because of his age to find his future wife for his his future, much to Tigre's embarrassment. Nevertheless, Gaspard is one of many Brunish aristocrats allying Tigre throughout his campaigns. Bertrand One of Alsace's prominent resident, Bertrand was Tigre's loyal attendant and general through his service with Urs. Serving House Vorn for two generations, Bertrand vowed to protect Tigre even if it cost his life. Due to this bond, Tigre could even considered Bertrand as a fatherly figure like Mashas. His death during the Saint-Groel's collapse gave a psychological blow to Tigre as he vowed to sought vengeance against Thenardier which ended up awakened the maximum power of the Black Bow itself. Limlisha Elen's personal bodyguard and also close friend. Originally hostile towards Tigre, Lim was skeptical about the archer due his position as not only Elen's sole "prisoner-of-war", but also once an enemy to the Wind Vanadis's before Brune Army's horrific defeat in Dinant Plains. However, she was impressed by Tigre's chivalry and valor that made him beloved by Alsace residents. Prior to Tigre's emergency rescue from a snake venom , Lim began to show her respect for him. As the story progresses, Lim also develops hidden affection towards Tigre, just like the other females (though she remained more composed and calm than Elen). She was a temporary teacher for Tigre during his time as "Prisoner-of-war", to teach him many things about politics and governing until the Liberation of Alsace. To date, Tigre was the second person to know about Lim's weakness of Teddy Bears ever since Elen uses it as a "bribe" to calm Lim down. Rurick Leitmeritz archer and one of Elen's prominent generals. Like Lim, Rurick was skeptical towards Tigre when he was taken as Elen's prisoner of war. He intentionally gave Tigre a poor quality bow in order to humiliate him, only to be stunned when Tigre successfully subjugated an assassin even with his poor bow. Despite his previous mistreatment, Tigre urged Elen to forgive them. Thus, she canceled his execution. His mercy soon earned Rurick's respect and he became one of his prominent allies. Rurick is the very first person to volunteer to be Tigre's underling. The two have become very close friends since then. Hughes Augre Viscount of Terriorite, Hughes is an old friend of Mashas and longtime acquaintance to House Vorn (both Urs and Tigre). Even with this mutual relationship with Tigre, Hughes was not immune of Brune citizens' skepticism about archer when he claimed Tigre was "lucky" to have anyone assist him. Nonetheless, Hughes is willing to support Tigre and became one of his prominent allies to fight against Thenardier and Ganelon prior Brune's infamous Civil War. Gerard Augre Son of Hughes and also one of Silver Meteor Army's logistic officers. Due to his mutual relationship with Hughes, Tigre would put his trust upon Gerard after witnessing his talent in handling the army's logistics with sheer precision. The only thing Tigre found Gerard slightly irritating was his crude or even sarcastic remarks, some of which even tested Tigre's capabilities of leadership and strategy in beating an enemy. Regardless, Tigre heeds Gerard's comments which he considered crucial before Mila came to his rescue. Even after the Brunish Civil War, the relationship between the two is mutually good as Gerard continues to support Tigre, even as the latter did not rejoin the Moonlight Knights. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles Brunish Princess who once disguised herself as Prince Regnas. Tigre befriended with her alter ego in his childhood while playing. Due to her inactivity or busy in Nice, Tigre only see her once until a battle in Dinant, where she was supposedly killed in the attack. Tigre eventually reunited with Regin in Agnes but he didn't know her real identity until the end of the Muozinel Invasion. It was through Tigre's help Regin not only proven her royal heritage, but also ended the Civil War altogether and became Brune's new ruler. Tigre also one of few Brune figures to support her reign. During Melisande's uprising, Tigre tries to protect Regin from her cousin and other Brune Rebels. It is noted by Badouin that by naming Tigre knight of the moon, the king has technically betrothed the two. Auguste One of Brune's gallant knights and a leader of the Calvados Knights. Due to Auguste's position as Urs's former follower and as a Alsace resident, who also as one of few Brunish citizens didn't belittled archers, Tigre also acquainted with the knight even before Brune's Civil War breaks out. In Tigre's dire effort driving the overwhelming Muozinel Army from Agnes, Auguste was among of Territore reinforcement army to rescue Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army from their enemies. During Melisande's uprising, Tigre was sadden to see Auguste's blooded body in Regin's bedroom as he swore to avenge him by killing Melisande and Armand, before being calmed by Mashas himself. In a decisive battle between both factions, Tigre managed to avenge Auguste by killing Armand but not Melisande whose death was resulted from her fall into the secret passage. Shale One of Brune's elite knight and the leader of the Lutece Knights. During Tigre's dire situation in driving the overwhelming Muozinel Army from Agnes, Shale was among of Territore reinforcement army to rescue Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army from their enemies. Prior the young Earl's homecoming two years after the Civil War, Shale also participated his campaigns in repelling the invading Sachstein Army from the west, who defeated the Brune Army decisively in their first battle in Plainville Hills. Consequently, he was one of seven core founders of the Moonlight Knights along with Tigre and his allies. Emil One of Brune gallant knights and the leader of the Preche Knights Squadron and an ally to the Silver Meteor Army. In Tigre's dire effort driving the overwhelming Muozinel Army from Agnes, Emil was among of Territore reinforcement army to rescue Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army from their enemies. After their Pierre Badouin Prime Minister of Brune who recognized Tigre when both him and Urz visited Nice. During the Civil War, he initially declared Tigre as a traitor while supposedly planned to dispatch a Magistrate for Alsace after the end of Brune's Civil War. However, during his visit to the Silver Meteor Army's camp where he was informed about Regin's whereabouts, Badouin learned the truth about Tigre's true intention that he fought against Thenardier and Ganelon solely to protect Alsace even if he had to relinquish all of his privilege as a Brunish aristocrat. When the Civil War was ended and Tigre was the victor in the prolonging battle, his status as traitor revoked while surprised when Tigre bestowed with Lumiere, a prestigious title which Badouin believed that anyone who received the title should be Brune's next king. Tigre's new tittle further aroused the Prime Minister's interest towards the Brune Hero as he tending to investigate his background and his bloodline. Matvey Matvey is a ship captain of Proud Beluga who also served the legendary Sasha, the Vanadis of Legnica. He was assigned as Tigre and later both Tigre and Olga's translator during their journey in Asvarre. Prior the Asvarre Civil War, Matvey also actively assisted Tigre in his battles until Eliot's downfall in a battle in Salentes Plains. Like many of Tigre's peers and allies, Matvey worried his disappearance in Asvarre Seas after a naval attack from Torbalan. Naum Veteran knight of Lebus and Liza's military adviser. Like most Lebus residents, Naum was skeptical about Liza making Tigre (as Urz) her subordinate despite witnessing his archery skills as well. However, after testing Tigre and further witnessing his other skills, Naum became more friendlier with Tigre. Along with his abilities, Naum also values Tigre since he is the only person who makes Liza happy, even asking him to stay in Lebus for the Thunder Vanadis's sake. Lazarl Lebus's veteran minister and also an adviser of the Vanadis, Elizavetta Fomina. Like most Lebus residents, Lazarl was skeptical about Tigre (as Urs) despite his success in stopping Ilda from approaching Pardu. To truly see Urs's (Tigre's) worth, Lazarl was among of few Lebus figures planning to give Urs (Tigre) a mission to mediate two local villages as his final test. However, Tigre's (Urs's) another success in his final test slightly changed his view. Before Tigre's memories returns, the old minister would tell Tigre that he would still supporting him whether if the archer wishes to live his life as Urz or Tigre. Since the aftermath of Kazakov's demise and Tigre's rescue for Liza, Lazarl befriended with Tigre. Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted King of Zhcted who ruled his kingdom with just and order. Prior the Brunish Civil War, King Viktor paid lesser attention towards Brune's inner turmoil until Elen's involvement in rescuing Alsace without his consent. As he learned the king via Elen and Sasha., Tigre initially has his doubts towards the old king as he assumed as a mastermind behind the feud between Elen and other Vanadises (Mila and Liza). When the king summoned him to deal with Asvarre's civil six months later, Tigre was initially suspected the king has ulterior plans in using him but reluctantly complied his request under Elen's and Lim's advice. During the Sun Festival, Tigre and Viktor eventually met in private where the old king recommended Tigre to become a king in Brune, something Tigre initially hesitates out of his fidelity for Regin and his satisfaction as Alsace's Earl. However, Viktor's critisim about his selflessness and benevolence-which both served as his prime weakness-putting Tigre in a deeper dilemma between his growing fame and his peaceful life in Alsace. Viktor is the second person to see Tigre's caliber as a natural leader after Olga, especially through his illustrious achievements and a (friendly) relationship with Zhcted's Vanadises. Eugene Shevarin Earl of Pardu who appears to be Elen's and Lim's former mentor, Zhcted's ambassador to Brune and Viktor's successor to be Zhcted's new king. Under Viktor's recommendation, Tigre visited Eugene before his departure for Brune. Despite his astonished impression over Tigre's benevolence and strength-via Lim's account, Eugene advised Tigre to reconsider Viktor's offer since he would be facing Brune's more upheavals after his return, whether he likes it or not. Elvin One of Brune's magistrate who helped Tigre in securing Alsace prior the young Earl's absence. Even Tigre's return to Alsace during Sun Festival, he's still entrusted Alsace to Elvin as he went to repel Sachstein's invasion after staying in Alsace in just one day. Rivals and Enemies Felix Aaron Thenardier Duke of Nemetacum and one of Brune's influential figure, Thenardier was also notorious for his brutality whilst igniting an infamous Civil War against Ganelon but unlike Ganelon, he and Tigre shows the same patriotics way for protecting Brune but in a different methods. Like most Brune aristocrats and nobility, Thenardier belittled Tigre for his "cowardice" not only because of his archery-only skills, but also his background as Alsace's only aristocrat. Even knowing his infamy however, due to his minor position, Tigre did little to against Thenardier until he learned his command to destroy Alsace via Bertrand, though the leader of the army was led by Zion who later killed by Tigre and Elen during their battle in Molsheim Plains. Zion's death steepen Thenardier's grudge against Tigre as he vowed to destroy his nemesis by any method necessary, literary scrapped his remaining humane attributes. Both nobles hatred were mutual due to their stark contrasted philosophy and charisma despite they shared strong patriotism for Brune. Because of Thenadier's tyranny and oppression, Tigre deemed Thenardier as a villain need to be rid off. However, of all things he despised about Thenardier, Bertrand's death (though killed by Steid) immediately prompted Tigre to make the war against Thenardier personal as he vowed to avenge his fallen adjutant, which he succeeded after killing Thenardier during their their final confrontation in Mereville Fields with his own conviction as Elen prevented Tigre to use vengeance as a first weapon against Thenardier. Zion Thenardier Thenadier's elder son and Tigre's former ally. Even as Brune fellow generals and noblemen, neither Zion nor Tigre saw eye to eye due to their different status and personality. Contrasted to Tigre's valor and humility, Zion was an arrogant and cruel coward who used oppression to prove his House's dominance. Like most Brune aristocrats and nobility, Zion ridiculed Tigre due to his hunter background as he deemed archers were as low as slaves. For that reason, Zion also underestimated Tigre's archery skill which he considered weak and even try to break his bow even before the battle in Dinant Plains. In his last confrontation with Tigre however, his miscalculations led to his downfall not only stuck by Tigre's arrow shots that penetrated his shield, but also killed by Tigre's and Elen's combined powers during his retreat. His death motivated Thenadier's vengeance upon Tigre and vowed to take his life, escalating Brune's civil turmoil. Steid ]] Thenardier's emotionless yet trusted subordinate and tactician, Steid was responsible for Bertrand's death prior an incident in Saint-Groel. Steid actions led Tigre's declaration his war against Thenardier as personal and vowed to kill Thenardier to avenge Bertrand. Steid is also among of few Tigre enemies who managed to deflect his arrow shot and even openly claimed that Tigre's "Silvrash" title was not a a lie, mostly due to the young Earl scored a precision shot that nearly kill him in Saint-Groel cave. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Duke of Lutetia, Ganelon was Brune's influential figure who was infamous for kidnapping young women and committing atrocities behind Faron's back. Although both aristocrats did not meet each other physically, Tigre knew Ganelon's notorious reputation through rumors from his fellow Brunish soldiers. What Tigre didn't realized however that Ganelon was plotting to obtain Tigre and the Black Bow through his mischief, mostly because he (allegedly) knew the true origin of the Black Bow. Prior Melisande's Uprising in Nice, Tigre eventually encountered and briefly fought against Ganelon until Valentina's intervention. During the duel, Tigre suspected Ganelon possessed demonic powers and he had to use the Black Bow's Charged Arrow Shot to defeat him before his eventual escape via his teleportation. Charon Anquetil Greast Ganelon's trusted aide and tactician. Even in their first encounter, Tigre deemed Greast repulsive in almost everything, from his ghastly appearance to eccentric and twisted personality, especially his perverse admiration towards Elen. During his negotiation to join forces with Ganelon in defeating Thenardier while plundering Rance as the "reward", Tigre learned Ganelon's true nature through Greast's account, prompting him to think Ganelon's cruelty was indifferent than Thenardier's. As the result, Tigre declined Greast's offer and his victory over Greast's troops in Orange Plains immediately turned Tigre as one of Ganelon's prominent enemies. Roland The Black Knight whom Tigre fought during a battle in Orange Plains. Originally an enemy, Roland was tasked by "Faron" (actually under Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme) in killing the "traitor". In his first duel, Roland succeed dealt a heavy blow on Tigre, but losing his horse in the progress. In their second and last duel, Roland used two hands on Durandal for the first time to challenge Tigre's arrow head-on (with the combination of Elen, Tir na Fal and Sofy's powers). Like Tigre, Roland also willing to protect his people from enemies but it makes Roland doubt himself even more, making him "defeated" due to lack of conviction and unable to shake his doubts to the end. Due to his brave and noble heart, Tigre respected Roland as not only his strongest rival, but also a beneficial ally. When Roland became a victim to Ganelon's murder, Tigre was saddened over Brune's greatest hero. Nonetheless, before his demise, Roland entrusted his Durandal to Tigre as a statement for his actions was a just until it returns to the hands of Royal Family (Regin). Kureys Shahim Balamir Muozinel's Grand General who launched a massive invasion towards Brune. Despite as one of Tigre's prominent enemies, Kureys praised Tigre as his worthy rival rival during a battle in Ormea Hills. He is also the one who give Tigre the title Star Shooter because of his genius marksmanship that can shot over 300 Alsins after Kashim's death through statement of surviving Advance Army soldiers and also a prowess tactician that managed to hold the battle lines until reinforcements from Territoire arrived, rallying both Zhcted and Brune's soldier under Tigre's command. He was looking forward to the next battle by bringing more soldiers only to challenge Tigre head on in the next battle. Damad One of Muozinel Army's outstanding soldiers, Damad is an assassin who supposedly investigate and confirm Tigre's whereabouts and survival under Kreshu's order. Thanks to Tigre's amnesiac moniker as Urs however, Damad (temporarily) spared his life and even escorted him back to Lebus instead. He is also among of few people who knew Tigre's identity, due to a fact that amnesiac Tigre once slipped his real identity to him. Hans von Klugel One of Sachstein Army's top general and the commander of the Plainville Invasion Division. Prior his first battle against the massive invasion since Muozinel, Tigre considered his first battle against Hans Army was more difficult due to the constant changes of the Hill Fort, making a siege upon the fort impossible. Unbeknownst to Tigre himself however, his prolific reputation in ending Brune's Civil War had spread even to Sachstein and he was framed as Zhcted's "puppet" warrior by Hans via a false rumor to demoralize Brune further after he confirms it from Valentina. It would require Valentina's scheme to overcome Hans's tactics and narrowly halting his army's southern division's invasion which ended up in his death by Tigre's arrow that shot to his neck. Melisande Thenardier A widow of the late Thenardier and also her House's last survivor. During an uprising in Nice Royal Palace where he saw Auguste's dead body in Regin's bedroom after the former sacrificed himself to ensure Regin's safety, Tigre sworn to kill Melisande to avenge his acquaintance's death before he was calmed by Mashas. Armand One of House Thenardier's remnant loyalist and supporter who aid Melisande. Much like his mistress, Tigre also vowed to kill Armand in order to avenge Auguste's death. During their first and only confrontation, Tigre killed Armand during the Viscount's duel against Elen. Leonhardt von Schmidt One of Sachstein Army's top general and the commander of the of Western Brune Invasion Division and Sachstein Calvary Army. In their first battle in Prowirl Plans, Tigre deemed him more ferocious and troublesome than of Hans not only for his calvarymen ferociousness, but also one of few who see through his Fire Trap. Nevertheless, it took Tigre's secret meeting with Tallard-that caused Asvarre Army to defect from Sachstein Army-to finally force Leonhardt to retreat from Brune entirely Others Tallard Graham Asvarre's gifted tactician who was Germaine's former subordinate prior Asvarre Civil War. Like Tigre, Tallard is an excellent archer and tactician and beloved by his peers. What makes Tallard different from Tigre however is his greater ambition to be Asvarre King and willingness in using any method to ensure his victory in any warfare, even if one of his tactics would forsaken his people-something which Tigre found reprehensible, making him as a sinister reflection of the Brune Hero himself. In their first meeting, Tigre initially suspected Tallard's involvement in Germaine soldiers's atrocities in a local village, though Tallard denied and claimed the attackers were rouge rebels. Tallard's successful coup in assassinating Germaine steepen Tigre's distrust even further but (reluctantly) participated Tallard's campaigns in order to save Sofy from Eliot and the pirates. From retaking Fort Lux to a final showdown in Salentes Plains, Tigre's involvement during the Civil War not only quelled Eliot's rebellion, it also paved Tallard's path to be Asvarre's new king. In the beginning of Tallard's reign, Tigre was even given an offer as the new king's retainer, which he personally declined. With the deadly combination of his devious ambitions and credibility in warfare, Tallard is the last person Tigre ever wished to be his enemy despite his strong antagonism against his would-be rival. Valid Ludra ---TBA--- Celpet A young Baron who is a member of Neutral Faction during a bitter feud between Melisande and Regin. Behind Tigre's knowledge however, Celpet was one of many Brunish nobility who detested the archer due to a rumor regarding his "betrayal" against Brune for Zhcted, which was actually orchestrated by one Hans's subordinates before the Sachstein General's demise. Miraculously, Tigre managed to foil Celpet's assassination plot and learned a truth that the latter's revelation for (self-proclaimed) Brune's "justice". Regardless, Tigre's sharp tone was enough to intimidate Celpet before leaving him behind for Mashas's bedroom. Demons Because of the Black Bow connection with the demons, Tigre is dubbed as "The Bow". For unknown reasons, these demons would try to kidnap both Tigre and the Black Bow for their unknown ambitions, while also try to annihilate the Vanadis along the way. Vodyanoy Frog Demon who Tigre first confronted after his battles in Ormea Plains. It took a full force of Black Bow's power and Mila's ice to injure the creature, but at the same time it also quickly drained Tigre's stamina and lead to his total exhaustion that was accumulated ever since Tigre arrives at Agnes. His survival would steepen Drekavac hunt for him. Torbalan Torbalan was one of the demons Tigre fought in Asvarre, whose alias also know as Lester in his human form. In their first encounter, Tigre and Olga battled against him in Fort Lux, who was known as Lester. In their second and final encounter, Tigre was narrowly survived from Torbalan's naval ambush by inflicting enough damage to the demon before fell into the sea and kills the sea dragon that Torbalan brings as well. Due to this, Drekavac was unable to track neither Tigre nor the Black bow. While drifted to somewhere and suffered an amnesia, Tigre did not see Torbalan's demise by Sasha's hand (who also passed away after succumbed into her illness). To date, Torbalan is the first demon to be defeated by a hands of Vanadis (Sasha). Baba Yaga A demonic witch who was notorious in most folklore and fairy-tales. During his amnesiac moniker as "Urs", Tigre and Liza encountered and confronted Baba Yaga in her temple within Lebus's outskirts. Originally trying to kill him, Baba Yaga took an interest towards Tigre and even decided to abduct him before severely injured by Liza's Veda. In his second and last encounter, Tigre learned the truth behind Liza's ties with the witch for power. Nonetheless, he tried to prove the witch that even with her powerful powers, as long Liza kept relying on it without her resolve and will, she would never be strong. It took a teamwork of Liza, Elen and himself (while regaining his memories) to defeat the witch before she finally killed by Ganelon by being consumed and devoured. Deities Tir Na Fal Goddess of Night, Darkness and Death. Tigre once heard the goddess voice via the Black Bow and also the one who put Tigre into many trials either by talking through Black Bow or possessing Titta. Tir Na Fal chooses Tigre as a master of the Black Bow as he managed to mastered her power after Bertrand's death on Saint Groel. Category:Relationships